Methods for interpreting data from x-ray crystallography to yield information about the molecular structure of biological molecules will be developed. The methods involved the use of a priori knowledge of structural fragments of non-crystallographic symmetry present in the crystals and, in part, employ computer implemented Patterson methods. Among the compounds to be studied are several forms of cholesterol and a plant virus.